A Deal With The Devil
by A.Hazy.Dream
Summary: "You're just a human" are the words playing on Rose's mind. Perhaps she doesn't want to be Just a human.  10/ROSE Mickey/Rose.  Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys, how're you all doing? -Wow My first story on this account! ^_^ I feel well cool! Hahaaaaa! :)  
>Enjoying FF I hope ;)<p>

**Anyway...**  
>Enjoy xxxxxx<p>

_I own nothing of Doctor who and I am respecting all copyright laws. So sit back __**(or up)**__ and relax!  
><em>Read on! :')  
>Kayleigh x <strong>(<strong>.Dream**)**

Series 2 "School Reunion" –FOLLOWOFF!

Rose is thinking about what The Doctor said about him not being able to spend the rest of his life with her.  
><em>Imagine falling for someone, despite their race or how long they live and then listen to them telling you that it would be impossible for them to share your love...?<br>_  
>The Doctor, Mickey and Rose discover that they are in a tangled mess when they come to realise that Rose has made a deal.<br>A deal that she will regret forever.

**A Deal With The Devil.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

"_You can spend the rest of your life with me... But I can't spend the rest of mine with you; I have to live on... Alone."_

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Mickey Smith asked as he wondered into the TARDIS' library. "The Doctor's just asked me if you would like to go and see a really old film, like those in a carpark, that you watch sitting in your car? A bit cheesy to be honest, a bit fairy tale-"<br>"Just go and tell him I'm not feeling very well." Rose replied minimally as she slouched into the sofa, Pretending to be interested in the book she had picked up. "I don't fancy it."  
>"Are you sure? Thought you like doing all that mushy stuff? I won't be there, he's dropping me off with my grandma, for all them times I wasn't there, a bit mushy for me but you know, after learning about all that you do with The Doctor, it makes you realise that you can change almost everything."<p>

"I'll stay here." Muttered Rose. She looked up, slowly catching Mickey's gaze upon her. "Go on, you go, before the TARDIS decides to take you elsewhere!"

"Okay."

Rose lay back and sighed in thought as the door swung shut. She half threw the book onto the floor beside the dark lilac sofa. Rose Tyler did a lot of thinking lately. It was all she could do when it came to being in the TARDIS with a man she once loved and a man that she was growing closer to loving. However, Rose, herself was unsure of which one was which.

* * *

><p>"He's able to go and see his grandma, on one serious condition. He doesn't fix that carpet." The Doctor's voice sounded from the door way, behind Rose, who instantly sat up to see him she watched as he stood with his screwdriver in hand, he flipped it and balanced it on his fingers of his right hand, his free hand behind his back. "What happened Rose?" The Doctor asked.<br>"I got bored of the story..." Rose shrugged. "The plot sounded great but it drags."  
>"Rose?"The Doctor pondered his voice a tone deeper.<br>"I grew up." Rose snapped.  
>"What I said wasn't meant to be hurtful." The Doctor slipped the screwdriver into his pocket.<br>"Yet, I ache for your undying love..." Rose gasped dramatically, as she also rolled her eyes. "Doctor, it feels as if you're rubbing salt into the wound and it makes me feel as if I'm only with you for the thrill.  
>You don't think that... <em>Do <em>you...?" Rose got up of the sofa, she looked into The Doctor's eyes.  
>"No, I don't think that." He replied gently his voice so low.<p>

"Then why does it feel like you think that off me? And Mickey" Rose added. "It's almost as if you offered to bring him on board as a way of pushing me away?"

"That's not true!" The Doctor objected, trying not to make it obvious that Rose was correct. The Doctor did invite Mickey, as a means of getting in between himself and Rose.

"Look, Doctor, you could just tell me straight, like how you tell everyone else." Rose ran a hand through her hair to calm herself. She stood up and pushed past The Doctor, her face filled with hurt. "And what you said... You said last night: 'Imagine watching that happen to someone you...' You're scared of it aren't you? You're frightened that if you will fall for someone, something bad will happen. Then Doctor; you're supposed to let it happen. It's not like we will never be able to fix it." Rose finished before jogging off into her bedroom.

"No. Rose, I care about you, I really do but, how can someone like me, someone who can change everything about them so easily, someone who can't bloody die or even age properly fall in love with a-"  
>"A human, so I'm just a human now...?" Rose interrupted angrily as she stopped outside her bedroom door, picking at the wood of the frame.<p>

"Yes, Rose, yes you are, you're a plain human, like Mickey, like your mum and your dad, you are a human, nothing more." The Doctor yelled. "And you cannot change that!"

"And there's me thinking what you said about seeing past the whole Human crap, you meant" Rose looked at The Doctor her eyes speaking silent words of disappointment.

"Yeah, we can see past it, but not that far Rose. This is reality. Reality has limits."

"Okay." Rose said flatly. "You know what Doctor...I though we could see past reality's limits? I guess it's just me who can see that then. Well you know what..."  
>"Rose." The Doctor hissed, his head pointing directly at the floor.<br>"No, Doctor, don't 'Rose' me. For heaven's sake I have had it! I'm sick to death of people like you acting as if we are so different! Doctor the only difference we have is the fact that you can live longer because of that extra heart!"

"There's more than that Rose!" The Doctor shouted as he stormed down the hall towards her.

"Save it, Doctor, save it for someone who will listen!" She screamed before slipping into her bedroom and slamming the door violently in The Doctor's face.

The Doctor sat down with his back against Rose's bedroom door. He sighed. "I'm sorry but it's true. There's more to it than just having two hearts. I thought I explained it to you clearly last night at the cafe... I guess not."

Rose turned over in her bed as she ignored The Doctor's voice.  
>She closed her eyes and thought of the life she wanted.<br>The life she was desperate for.  
>The life she can never have, no matter how hard she tried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, First Chapter! What did you think?<br>Want to read on? Review and I'll post! :) xxxxx Kayleigh xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"I nearly broke my neck this morning, no thanks to you!" Barbra Smith Chirped, pointing her guide stick at Mickey Smith.  
>"How?" he asked his grandma, looking shocked.<br>"That bloody carpet on the top of the stairs Mickey! I asked you to stick it down. And you haven't bloody done it!" Mickey's shocked look died suddenly into disappointment.  
>"Oh, I'll do it in a bit." He lied.<br>"Are you still hanging around with them trouble causers?" She asked. "Rose Tyler has a bad influence on you young man. Getting you into that gang."  
>Mickey laughed as he remembered a distant memory of him and his old friends. "No, gran, it was me who got her into that gang in the first place! I have a party with them next week end. I think seeing my lovely grandma is more important to be honest!" Mickey smiled. He looked out of the window to see that the TARDIS was slowly materialising outside the window.<br>"Don't get cheeky boy! So you're not visiting me next week...?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," he said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."  
>"I'm not buying any crap!" Barbra laughed.<p>

"Hey!" Rose greeted eagerly, she burst through the door, hugging Mickey tightly, Mickey paused with surprise as Rose clung to mickey for what seemed like moments.  
>"Who is it Mickey?" Barbra asked, leaning over so her head was in full view of the door.<br>"It's Rose, grandma." Said Mickey, sparingly.  
>"Oh." Barbra said, with a hint of disapproval in her voice.<br>"She thinks we're still with the Gang." Mickey whispered. "Grandma, I have to go, but I'll be back soon" He announced, passing through the house just to kiss his grandmother on the forehead.  
>"Well, make sure you do come back, otherwise you will feel my hand clipping your ear!" Barbra joked.<br>"I will see you later." Mickey said, sounding certain.

"See you later Mrs. Smith!" Rose shouted down the hall.  
>"Bye." Barbra yelled stiffly back.<br>Mickey shut the front door slowly, he sighed softly.  
>"What's wrong Mickey?" Rose asked softly, the realisation dawned upon her as Mickey tried to avoid her worried gaze "Mickey. We have a time machine. We can make use of it as much as we can before-"<p>

"I don't want to start again with that, it hurts, Rose"  
>"What do you mean hurts, it would hurt, she's your grandmother." Rose snorted.<br>"No, Rose, remember that party the Dogs hosted?"  
>"The Kickoff one? With the dogs and the gypsies, that was amazing!" Rose said, laughing at the distant memory.<br>"Yeah, that one. Well, I promise my grandma, over the phone tomorrow that I will stay with her on Saturday, the day of the party, I told Dodger about it and obviously, he wound me up, saying I was too much of a puff to face the dogs. I chose that over my grandma. Obviously, I shouldn't have done and she fell down the stairs."

"that's why The Doctor said don't fix the carpet." Said Rose, chewing her lip in thought.  
>"Precisely. I have to see her though. Before she dies, I have to."<br>"Yeah, and you will." Rose said. "Just ask The Doctor."  
>"I will." Mickey smiled, he carefully took Rose's hand. "What's wrong with you then, you're not letting what The Doctor said about getting old bother you are you...?"<p>

"What do you think Mickey, I can't help it if I..." Rose tailed off. She Looked up at Mickey.  
>"What Rose?" Mickey asked, his voice lowering to a serious tone. "I'm never going to get you back am I?"<br>"No." Rose dropped Mickey's hand and opened the TARDIS door. "Plus, I prefer being single anyway." Rose said, aiming her blatantly not true words towards The Doctor, whose hand was ready on the propeller.

"What have you said to her...? She seems a bit annoyed." Mickey muttered to The Doctor as Rose trotted off and sat on the jump seat.

"The truth Mickey, I said the truth." The Doctor Pulled the propeller violently before leaning against the rails next to Mickey, he folded his arms, clearly a sign that The Doctor didn't want to talk about it.

"And you couldn't let her think that you liked her back?" Mickey asked flatly. "That's harsh man, harsh!" He said.

"How very human of you Mickey; no, that would be leading her on that would be childish and human, we're talking about Rose's feelings here."

"Well she is human, like you said to her! You better get her back on the right side of the bed, Doctor, because this mood will last a lifetime." Mickey warned. He walked off towards the stairs.  
>"Rose." The Doctor walked around the back of the controls, shoving one hand in his pocket and his other scratching the back of his neck. It took him a moment to actually sit down beside her on the jump seat and look at the back of Rose's head.<p>

"What?" She asked, she wiped sniffling slightly.  
>"Rose Have you been crying?" He asked.<br>"No."Rose answered.  
>"Anyway" He said, ignoring her unintentionally. "I just wanted to apologise." He added. "Rose, you're crying?" The Doctor spun Rose around by her shoulders. Her saddened face was a shade of cold white. "Rose, look at me."<br>"No." Rose shook her head, avoiding The Doctor's stare. "I can't do this."  
>"Do what, Rose?" The Doctor asked. Rose Tyler stood up, "Look, I want to do this later." She quickly snapped, wiping her face. "Now, where are we?"<p>

The Doctor looked at Rose in disbelief. "Rose... You've just been..."

"Doctor, just leave it!" she exclaimed, "So, where are we...?"  
>There was a long pause between both The Doctor and Rose.<br>"Kelthorp. I had a distress signal flaring out, quite a large one suggesting, a lot of people are distressed or one very, very large transmitter sent the signal."

"So...What's Kelthorp?" Rose pulled the monitor around and looked at the screen, tapping at a few buttons. "It's not a planet..." She said, cocking her head sideways.

"Ah, yes, it's part of a planet, like a country, a humongous country, that isn't as populated as you would expect. The people on that planet are like humans, normal, only, we see them as everything we want to be and they feed off your wants, your needs, desires and fears. Everything and anything about you, they make you feel good. But I'll just warn you, they are very, very persuasive, don't fall into their traps."

Rose began to zone out as she watched The Doctor's body move closer to hers, she could feel her own heart beginning to race, and she was sure enough that she could hear his. All three hearts beating to a rhythm.  
>"Do these things have a name?" Mickey asked cutting through Rose's train of imagination with a large and noisy bag of cheese ball crisps.<p>

"Well, I'm not sure but they're definitely not called things." The Doctor asked. "And I hope you're going to replace them, the only person allowed to eat and not replace is Rose." He said, with a serious expression upon his face.

"Yeah..!" Mickey rolled his eyes, "I'll put the empty packet back!"  
>Rose smiled at Mickey as she ran off down to the coat rack. She put on her jacket and helped The Doctor with his. "Thank you!" The Doctor smiled, also taking his sonic screwdriver from her hand.<p>

"Right then!" Rose said, inhaling deeply  
>"It didn't take you two long to become best friends again" Mickey grunted.<br>"Grudges, Mickey, don't have them, don't hold them!" The Doctor replied.  
>"Wishing upon a star there..." Rose mumbled stiffly.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing." She quickly said as she opened the TARDIS door and trotted through.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading on! SERIOUSLY!  
><strong>Now, personally, I'm not very happy with this chapter, I think its...weak. So just give it a read and tell me what _you _think! xxxxx  
>Chapter 4 Gets better! 3 3 ;)<p>

**Chapter 3  
><strong>"Doctor!" A female Voice greeted enthusiastically as The Doctor, Rose and Mickey left the TARDIS.

Rose's jaw dropped at the size of the room around her. She spun around, looking up, noticing that the decor was of a black and white contrast. The ceiling was made of crystal clear glass and reached up for miles, showing the clear night sky. The room was filled with black and white furniture, with a hint of purple everywhere.  
>"You're Majesty." The Doctor bowed slowly, Rose instantly curtseying. The lady was Princess Maylarn, High princess of the four lands, including Kelthorp. Princess Maylarn was tall and beautiful. Her hair of a deep red and her eyes bright green, her teeth were of a pearly white and she was dressed in a slim light grey dress.<p>

"Mickey." Both The Doctor and Rose hissed at Mickey, who had his eyes on someone else across the room.

"Forgive me, Gwyneth, my maid likes to make herself known to anyone." Maylarn spun around to face the maid. She was dressed in a white dress, her face was of a dark tone and her cheeks a rosy red, the maid's hair was curled carefully and was touching her shoulders. "Gwyneth! Go." Maylarn ordered abruptly. Gwyneth curtseyed before wondering off.

"Now, Maylarn. I received a distress call. And it seemed pretty serious." The Doctor began.

"We will get to that shortly, I would like to invite you to dinner, but first, I must ask of you three to go into town and find something of more wearable material, Baggy jeans on a girl as gorgeous as you Rose Tyler...? You want to show your figure off to your mister, not hide it!" The princess exclaimed.

"Oh, they're not together." Mickey mentioned, only, Both Rose and The Doctor slowly turned their heads towards Mickey Smith, giving him '_the eye'_  
>"But I agree, I do think you should go look around..." Mickey slowly added.<br>"I think I will." Rose agreed excitedly, I think I might find something nice here!"  
>"Oh, you will so take my card, if anyone asks, you're my personal shopper." Maylarn winked.<p>

"No one's ever done that for me!" Rose blushed slightly, "Thanks."  
>"You're doing it again!" The Doctor said to the Princess.<br>"Being nice isn't a crime Doctor, you should try it for once in a while."

"HEY..." The Doctor whined, "I am nice... Occasionally."  
>Rose looked up slowly. "Occasionally?" She asked herself before taking The Doctor's hand "So, coming to help?"<br>"Rule number one Rose, never go off on your own, especially on Kelthorp."  
>"He's babysitting you!" Mickey Winked. "I'm going to stay here I think and... Meet Gwyneth."<p>

"She's not human." Rose said, aiming the sentence towards The Doctor who looked at Rose with a blank expression and looked away again.  
>"So... Just because she's not human doesn't mean she's good looking." Mickey said.<p>

"My thoughts exactly, Maylarn interrupted, it probably would be best to leave The Doctor and his little friend to shop until they drop!"  
>"See you later then!" Rose said, She hugged Mickey before tottering out of the door. "Little friend...?" She asked.<p>

"Stay out of trouble Mickey."The Doctor warned.

"Since when is that possible?"

* * *

><p>"Try these." The Doctor pulled out a pair of long blue fitted jeans, Rose stood back and stared at The Doctor. "What?" He asked.<br>"I will never fit in them." Rose said, looking down at her legs.  
>"Rose. Shut up and try them on." The Doctor stated, "it's about time you tried something new, them hipster jeans don't do anything for a slim body like yours."<p>

"Slim... Really...?" Rose grabbed the jeans from The Doctor's hand, she slumped off into the changing rooms.  
>"I actually think you're quite slim, Rose." The Doctor said. "You're curvy and apart from your face, that's a very good feature you have."<br>"Hark at Mister Gok Wan there!" Rose laughed as she opened the curtain.

Silence fell between The Doctor and Rose, a look spread across his face, a look Rose had never seen before. "They're ugly aren't they? I said they were didn't I-"  
>"Rose."<br>" No, I'll take them off, find me some hipsters."  
>"Rose..."<br>"Go to a different shop-"  
>The Doctor grabbed Rose and stood her in front of the mirror, "Rose. You're beautiful, look at you, how can you say you're fat? Look at you. Those jeans make you look so slim, they show off your figure, your absolutely amazing figure. Now, here." The Doctor passed Rose a long silk red dress, "No arguments, we're going to dinner tonight and you're going to look as beautiful as The Rose Tyler I see."<p>

Rose rolled her eyes before taking the dress and closing the curtain. Se smiled amongst herself in thought of The Doctor giving fashion advice to Rose Tyler. He called her beautiful... She bit her lip in disappointment, 'Why was he so nice with her' 'What's with the way he is...' 'She's only human' were the thoughts that seemed to cross Rose Tyler's mind.

"Rose...?" The Doctor asked. "You okay in there...?"

Rose slowly drew back the curtain; she stared at herself in the mirror, feeling her hips and her back. "Can you zip it?" She asked.

Silently, The Doctor nodded, his jaw half dropped as Rose twirled. "Rose." He said.  
>"You look absolutely stunning."<p>

Rose laughed. "Don't joke!"  
>"No, I'm not! You look beautiful!" He smiled. "Right, got tonight's outfit. Let's go for a tea." The Doctor looked around.<br>"Maylarn's treat?" Rose asked. "You need a new suit first." Rose stated. "In fact, we'll get you two."

"Sounds good to me." The Doctor winked. "This will be good." He linked Rose after purchasing the dress and jeans. "One down, one to go!" He smiled.

"Doctor?" Rose stopped.  
>"Yeah..." The Doctor asked very slowly.<br>"So... How did you come to know my size of clothes...?" She asked.  
>"Well, think about the times I hug you right, the way my arms around stretch around you tell me the size you are, if you've changed weight or size, or even if you're tense. So I picked up the clothing I thought you would suit and imagined you in them, hence –"<p>

"The sexy red dress and the absolutely gorgeous jeans!" A woman's voice interrupted from behind Rose. "You must be The Doctor, I'm Christina." The woman had short concaved, blonde hair, her eyes were of a deep blue, "Lady Christina to be exact, I am the Lady of Kelthorp's largest building. You've met the princess then."  
>"Oh, and I'm Mayan's friend, John." Rose looked the man up and down, he didn't look like any of the other people she saw around Kelthorp, everyone she passed was perfect, clean, with white pearly smiles, and a positive conversation. John didn't seem like any of the others. He wore a red military jacket, tattered black pants and brown boots, the white T-shirt that he wore seemed battered and discoloured. John's hair was short and messy. "You must be Rose Tyler. A pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice croaking slightly.<p>

"Not exactly dressed royally, being friends with Maylarn, are you...?" The Doctor asked with a hint of jealousy as he kissed Rose's hand. "These people like to make an effort." John said. "I'm not that bothered."  
>"Making an effort is important, plus it helps us to help people like Rose Tyler who has had a cloudy past."<p>

"Keep on talking Lady Christina." Rose said.  
>"Oh, call me Chrissie." The woman said. "You, Rose Tyler are gorgeous, and even though you have an...ugly past, it shouldn't effect your future you, there are ways you can change." Lady Christina began to walk with Rose across the shopping centre.<br>"Erm... Rose...?" The Doctor asked as he stood with John.  
>"Right, Doctor, I will meet you in the cafe at dinner, we'll stop for a tea and then we'll find you your suit...Get to know John!" Rose winked.<br>"Rose-"The Doctor sighed. "She never listens to rule number one!"  
>"What, don't wander off?" John asked. "I did that and I've ended up on here. With a deal of me staying here for almost an eternity...With people who just don't age..."<br>"A deal of you staying here...?"The Doctor asked.

"Yeah... The Princess saw me giving Lady Christina the eye. Anyway, Christina and I got to know each other and... Well let's just say a bargain was a bargain and now I'm stuck on here."  
>"Oh..." The Doctor said looking confused slightly.<br>"It has its moments though, I must say... I mean... I don't understand why you're here though... Maylarn mentioned you only today, she said someone had raised the distress signal..." John scratched his head.

"Yes, but we're getting to that bit slowly... At dinner..." The Doctor added. "I bloody hate dinner, it never goes right!"

* * *

><p>"I've seen people like you and The Doctor, someone impossible and a human... And I can tell you this Rose...Everything can change for you Rose, it's so easy." Lady Christina took Rose's hands as she sat her down.<p>

"You can only say that though Chrissie, look at you, you're the stunning one, you look absolutely perfect, you have this whole place of sunshine and laughter and I bet you're in a wonderful relationship. And what have I got? A ship with a man who I grew up with and a man who I think I have fallen in love with, whom, may I add; likes to remind me that I'm 'Only A Human' and I don't live for so long I bet your partner never does that!"  
>"Do you think he loves you back...?" Christina asked.<br>"I think so..." Rose looked down as Christina turned Rose's hands over.  
>"Trust me." Christina whispered. "Look can you see it...?" She asked Rose. Rose looked into Lady Christina's eyes, Rose began to feel warm inside, almost as if she knew Lady Christina, and that she trusted her with everything she had. Almost like she does with The Doctor... Although:<p>

_Suddenly everything was beginning to reverse within Rose, right back to the start all of her memories. They then began to replay, like chapters in a picture book, from the first word The Doctor ever said to her, to shouting at her, from the hugs and then it stopped. On the day of The Bad wolf...  
>'My head... Is killing me...'<br>'Come here... I think you need a Doctor.'  
>Rose watched from afar as she saw The Doctor kiss her, she watched in amazement as this was the one memory she could not remember... Only Rose knew there was something not right...<br>"What's going on...?" Rose asked... She suddenly began to feel funny, almost as if there was a spark of energy within her. "Christina...? What's happening...!" Suddenly, everything began to fast forward, up until Mickey Smith joined her and The Doctor, and then, she could see herself sat with Christine..._

"What the hell was that...?" Rose asked, pulling away, her hands felt strange. Almost as if they were numbed.  
>Christina Smiled. "Those are merely memories that you can change Rose Tyler..."<p>

Rose began to feel insecure. She shrugged. "Can we go back to The Doctor please...?"  
>"Sure! I will drop you off, myself and John need to get off anyway." She smiled.<p>

"Rose?" The Doctor spun around as he heard her voice.  
>"There you are!" Rose said, The Doctor stood up. Rose instantly grabbed his arm, her grip was tight, The Doctor looked straight at Rose's pale complexions.<br>"Right then, we'll be off." Lady Christine said. "See you at dinner. Come on John." She waved and walked off, swiftly.  
>"See you later Doctor." John said.<br>"Bye." The Doctor replied as him and Christine wondered off into the crowd. "Rose, you're trembling, what's wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her face.  
>"I don't know, I need a bit of sugar, I feel a bit-" Rose lost her feet from below her.<br>"Whoa!" The Doctor caught Rose as she fell almost to the floor.  
>"Doctor, I don't feel so good." She said softly. Rose began to feel heavy, everything inside her almost feeling as if it weighed a ton.<br>"Sit down." The Doctor said, he pulled a chair round, "look at me." He said as he checked Rose's eyes. "Rose, when was the last time you had a glass of water?" He asked.  
>"I've been carrying a bottle around with me all day." She said.<br>"Right." He said before pulling his stethoscope out from his pocket. He placed it onto her chest and listened to the left... He paused for a moment, his own heart beginning to race before he moved it over.

"Rose, your heart is racing...I mean, racing, that's... That's impossible!" He said, "Listen" He passed her the stethoscope. "Doctor, I can hear it in my ears." She said in between deep breaths. "I can't breathe properly." She said.

"Right, we'll get you back to the TARDIS I think." The Doctor said. "Give me your bags." He said. Rose passed The Doctor her bags, he stood her up, placing her arm around his shoulders. "Take your time." The Doctor said as he carried her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"So, Mickey Smith... Who are you anyway...?" Gwyneth asked.  
>"Me, I'm The technical man, the man in the van for The Doctor and Rose." Mickey said. "What about you... Who are you?"<br>"Me... I'm Maylarn's personal everything. Even a punch bag at times!" Gwyneth looked at Mickey shyly. "You're not like anyone I've met, you know." She said. "Even John is different from you."  
>"Who's that?" Mickey asked.<br>"Maylarn's little puppet, she has him here on a deal."  
>"Do you reckon she could sort me a deal...?" Mickey winked.<br>"Mickey Smith you devil!" Gwyneth laughed, flicking her red hair out of the way. She smiled at him. "Where are you from then...?" She asked.  
>"I'm from London, tiny estate, I work at a garage, bit boring really but, it has it's ups..."<br>"Then how are you here if you work at a garage?" She asked.  
>"I got offered a lift and I just took it... almost like a hitch but with people I know!" Mickey said.<br>"Like a stowaway on a ship!" Gwyneth exclaimed  
>"Exactly!" They both laughed. Silence fell between the two of them as they gazed at each other.<br>Mickey looked into Gwyneth's deep green eyes as Gwyneth returned the look. Slowly, they began to draw closer.

"Mickey Get Rose to the TARDIS!" The Doctor ordered as he burst through the doors.  
>"Jesus, EVERY TIME." Mickey yelled. "Gwyneth...Hold that thought." Mickey said. Gwyneth laughed, she got up and opened the door for Mickey and The Doctor.<br>"What've you done to her?" Gasped Mickey as he threw The Doctor an angry look.  
>"Me? I haven't done anything!" The Doctor said. "Why is it always what have <em>I <em>done?"  
>"Doctor." Rose whispered. "Doctor it hurts, my chest hurts." She whispered.<br>"It's okay. The TARDIS is in the next room!" Thee Doctor reassured, he opened the door and ran to the TARDIS, unlocking it as fast as he could before bursting through the doors and pulling levers and controls. "Lie her on the floor there." The Doctor ordered.  
>"Whoa..." Gwyneth said in AWE. "This is amazing..." Gwyneth spun around three times before looking at The Doctor, her smile faded. She frowned at The Doctor. "The things you've seen." She began to look alarmed. "The Darkness."<br>Mickey looked up. "Gwyneth, are you okay?"  
>"The big bad wolf!" Gwyneth stammered backwards into a boulder.<br>"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked, he stood up.  
>"DOCTOR!" Rose said, she began to scream.<br>"Gwyneth, help me." Mickey said to Gwyneth as he knelt down by Rose. "There isn't going to be any blood is there I don't like blood." Mickey said.  
>"Mickey. You're supposed to be this gangster chavvy' person... And you don't like blood?" The Doctor asked as he mixed away at liquids.<br>"Nose bleeds are mingin'" Mickey said, he looked at Gwyneth who had a puzzled look across her face.  
>"Nose bleeds?" She asked.<br>"You've never seen a nose bleed?" Mickey asked. "Woman, you're amazing!" Mickey smiled.  
>"Right, well enough of the chitchat and hold Rose down please!" The Doctor said as he held up a needle with a huge arm.<br>"You are not touching me with that!" Rose exclaimed as she wriggled with pain.  
>"Too late!" The Doctor laughed, he pushed the needle into her wrist. "This shouldn't hurt...Much." The Doctor said suddenly, beside The Doctor was a large clunk. Mickey lay in a heap on the floor. "You chose a boyfriend there!" The Doctor stated at Gwyneth. As Rose closed her eyes drowsily.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rose sat up to see that she was laying on The Doctor's bed, she looked around to see that the room was empty of people but herself, she stood up and opened the door to his bedroom. "Doctor...?" She asked. Rose spun around and looked down the corridor at a figure stood at the end. "Doctor is that you?" Rose asked. There was no reply. "Don't ignore me." Rose touched the figure who turned around instantly. Rose staggered backwards in surprise, she stared for a moment at the figure, "You're..." The figure did not reply. Rose slowly touched her own face. "You're me!" Rose said. Again, the figure stayed silent.<em>

_The figure took hold of Rose's hand, she placed her and onto her chest. Her heartbeat was racing fast. Rose then placed her other hand on her own chest, her heart rate was normal and steady.  
>"I don't get it..." Rose said, the figure took Rose's other hand and placed it on her cheek. Slowly, the figure of Rose began to drain of all her colours. Her eyes began to glow slowly of a golden yellow colour, her body white, shining through her clothes.<br>"How-" The figure let go of Rose's hands before slowly leading Rose off towards the library.  
>"Rose?" The Doctor asked. The Figure approached The Doctor, she was dressed and looked exactly like her, slowly the colour began to fill her face again. "There you are. I was thinking, we can talk."<br>"I thought I was just human." The Figure as Rose state, only her voice seemed... deeper.  
>"Why are you showing me this." Rose Tyler asked, clearly panicked by the situation.<br>"I know I said that but, Rose..." The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's chest. He paused. "Rose...?" He asked._

_"Oh." Rose Tyler said to herself as the realisation dawned upon her. "Ooh!" She exclaimed. "I get it now!" She said. "But... How-"  
><em>"Rose!" A voice yelled, tearing through her sleep. Rose sat up, the Doctor was perched over her. "I thought you weren't going to..." The Doctor tailed off.  
>"What?" Rose asked.<br>"Never mind, how're you feeling...?" She asked.

"Better actually." Rose exclaimed. "You?"  
>"Well, I couldn't hep but peak through your bags!" The Doctor winked. "Thank you." He said, kissing her on the forehead. Rose closed her eyes and imagined the kiss on her lips.<br>"How did you guess my size?"  
>'Imagining you're very fit body.' Rose thought. "I just guessed."<br>"The converse, the red converse and a blue suit are a good do!" The Doctor smiled.  
>"And what of your black suit?"<br>"Oh, that is dashing."  
>"Well, time to get ready?" She asked. Slowly getting up.<br>"Yes, you get ready in here and I will meet you in the dining room."  
>"Okay." Rose yawned and smiled as The Doctor passed Rose her bags, he picked up his blue suit and black suit with converse and left the room.<br>Rose got up and walked into the bathroom, she looked around at the empty shell, smiling as she noticed that Rose's bathroom was full of products compared to The Doctors.  
>"I guess a brush, shampoo and a hairclip will do." Rose said to herself as she turned the shower on.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked around Rose's bedroom, he straightened her bed sheets and brushed down her pillows, smiling at himself as he looked across the room. On the other side of the bed was a pile of clean clothes, evidently Rose struggled to find something to wear.<br>Mickey ran into the TARDIS, he ran up the stairs and listened, the rooms seemed silent. "Doctor?" Mickey asked.  
>The Doctor opened Rose's bedroom door, he was half way through buttoning up his shirt.<br>"Why are you in Rose's room...?"Mickey asked.  
>"Not jealous are we, Mickey?" The Doctor teased.<br>"Doctor, before you turned up, I and Rose were together." Mickey warned.  
>"Oh Mickey, she's getting ready." The Doctor rolled his eyes before looking Mickey up and down. "Go and get ready..." The Doctor said.<br>"Oh, I'm not coming to dinner..." Mickey said, "I have my own mystery to solve!"  
>"Oh really." The Doctor reached over for his bow tie, he placed it into his pockets and slipped into his jacket, "what are you after then"<p>

* * *

><p>"I was talking to Gwyneth before and she mentioned something about asking a Lady Christine about the distress call, I just thought you had to know."<br>"Oh... So you do have a use then. Well you might as well carry on playing now!" The Doctor smiled and walked down the stairs with Mickey.  
>"What did you get her."<br>"Well, I got her some jeans and you can see the other later, now go!" The doctor pushed Mickey out of the door and walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rose looked at herself, nervously in the mirror as she added the last of her lipstick and sprayed her perfume. She chewed her lip as she walked down the stairs.<p>

The Doctor had his back to the door, pouring two cups of tea, adding two sugars two each of them, Rose looked at The Doctor, whose shirt was a mess at the back and his laces of his new converse trailing on the floor. She coughed casually as she stood straight.

The Doctor placed down the teapot and spun around. He stared in amazement at Rose Tyler. Her hair was tied up carefully and was straight, her make-up was on perfectly, her deep red lipstick showing off Rose's white teeth. Rose's long red dress hung perfectly to her body.  
>"I feel so weird, weirder than when I last wore a dress." Rose said.<br>"You look absolutely beautiful." The Doctor replied in awe. "You look, wow. Honestly, you're so bea-"  
>"Careful Doctor." Rose said sarcastically. "Don't want to develop feelings for the human!" She joked.<br>"You do look beautiful though."  
>Rose blushed slightly as The Doctor passed her a cup of tea.<p>

"How're you feeling?" The Doctor asked.  
>"Eager to find out about this distress call, anyway!" Rose answered.<br>"Me too." The Doctor replied, still looking at Rose, he hid behind his cup.  
>"Doctor, where's your tie." Rose put down her cup as The Doctor pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to her.<br>"Come here." Rose said as she pulled up his collar, doing his top button up. Rose fixed the bow tie, eventually noticing that The Doctor was staring at Rose's face. She looked back up at him and smiled, her heart began to race as the silence fell between the two. The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's cheek, they drew closer.  
>The TARDIS Shuddered.<br>"We should go." Rose laughed, she spun around and ran off out of the dining room.  
>"Yeah..." The Doctor whispered quietly in disappointment.<p>

"Well, we look perfect don't we?" Rose said as she took The Doctor's hand. She felt his pulse raise as hers did the same. "Care To join me Miss Tyler?"  
>"Certainly, Mr Smith." Laughed The Doctor and Rose before leaving the TARDIS.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**  
>"Good evening." John greeted, he casually took Rose's hand and kissed it slowly, making her blush, The Doctor watched and rolled his eyes. "Might I say you and your lovely lady look wonderful tonight?"<br>"Please."The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You remind me of an old friend you do."  
>"Well, if you would like to follow me into the hall?" John replied, ignoring The Doctor.<br>"Rose?" Lady Christine asked. Rose spun around to see the lady stood looking rather excited.

"Christine!" Rose exclaimed as she looked Rose up and down, "you look amazing!"  
>"Never mind me! You look... Wow." Lady Christine replied. "Care to join me a second?"<br>Rose looked at The Doctor, almost as if to plead to him, almost like a child when they want something.  
>"Oh, alright, but get her back before we eat please." The Doctor sighed.<br>"Great!" Lady Christine exclaimed. "I have loads of clothes Maylarn was getting rid of!"  
>"Great!"<p>

"What's the deal with Christine then?" The Doctor asked John as they walked through the long corridors.

"What do you mean, I told you before."  
>"Why does she have such a fascination on Rose?"<br>"Well, Rose is a perfect person, and I guess because Rose doesn't feel that way, Christine has someone to help feel better and stuff." John explained. "Why do you think she's with me?"  
>"I don't wonder that, I wonder why you're with her to be honest."<br>"Well, Lady Christine's last boyfriend, was a Mister 'Perfect'. Then I came along and basically showed her that not everything is about being perfect. I showed her that rules are there to be broken and since then, we've just had this relationship."  
>"Oh..." The Doctor said.<br>"She said she prefers me also because I'm better in bed..."  
>"Too much info." The Doctor said instantly...<br>"I'm better than perfect."  
>"Why are humans so bloody pig headed." The Doctor shook his head.<br>John didn't reply.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" Lady Christine sat Rose down, she moved a hair out of Rose's face and smiled softly.<p>

"Yeah?" She answered.  
>"You know before, in the shops, you had that weird black out?" Lady Christine paused as Rose nodded. "I saw everything about you. Everything you are, also... Everything you could be..."<br>"What do you mean?" Rose asked.  
>"Well, I saw you and The Doctor, and he said that you were 'Only Human.' And I saw your face, and your thoughts." Lady Christine bit her lip. "I can help you to change that."<br>"Christine, you're not making sense."  
>"Rose. I can give you that chance of falling in love."<br>"Christine. It's a great offer but again, even if The Doctor ended up with mutual feelings... I'm still human."  
>"Rose..." Christine looked straight through into Rose's mind. She closed her eyes, Rose, uncontrollably did the same.<br>_"There's something of the wolf about you." _Rose opened her eyes and shook her head.  
>"Rose, you still have The Bad Wolf within you. Just think about it. That tiny bit more and." Christine stopped to allow Rose to think about the offer.<br>"We can be... The Doctor and me... Together."  
>"Exactly... But there's one thing I need from you." Christine whispered.<br>Rose frowned. "There's always a catch."  
>"Not much of one."<br>"I need you to promise me that you will never tell The Doctor about me giving you back the wolf you once had."  
>Rose laughed with her eyebrows raised. "Christine, you have my word."<br>"The Doctor took most of the bad wolf that was already you, he knew about the bad wolf well before you absorbed the heart of the TARDIS."  
>"He Knew...?"<br>"Rose, there's so much you don't know about yourself, so, so much. And over time, if you accept my offer... You will find out!"  
>"Oh... Well. Can I think about it...?" Rose asked.<br>"Certainly." Christine smiled softly, she stood Rose up. "Coming to dinner?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"There was one thing I seemed to notice about that distress call." The Doctor said. "It was very large."<br>"Almost as if the whole place sent it together!" Rose added as she walked into the room.  
>"Rose Tyler you look absolutely wonderful." Maylarn stared at Rose in pure amazement.<br>"Thanks." Rose replied shyly, she smiled, She sat next to The Doctor nervously.  
>"Told you." The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear.<br>"Doctor?" Rose muttered under her breath.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I need to talk to you after."  
>"Good, because... I need to talk to you, too." The Doctor smiled, he lowered his hand under the table and touched hers.<br>Rose's pulse instantly began to race.  
>"Christine." The Doctor began, him and Rose both untwined their hands and placed them on the table, almost as if to play the 'Interested Copper' card. "I don't suppose you know anything of this distress signal?<br>"In fact I do!" Christine answered. All in good time Doctor!"  
>"Lady Christine..." The princess stated. "Care to join me in the kitchens a moment."<br>"Sure."

"Rose." The Doctor took her hand and took her out onto the balcony.  
>"Yep?" Rose looked around her at the summery night sky.<br>The Doctor stood behind Rose. "Have you ever seen Beauty and the beast?"  
>Rose spun around, she laughed "Who hasn't?"<br>"Well..." The Doctor paused.  
>"Doctor. Just consider this for a moment." Rose spun around, she leant against the wall. "Even you don't live forever." She smiled secretly and nervously on the inside, "So why worry about how long we're going to last."<br>The Doctor moved closer to her, almost touching her head with his, "I'm scared, Rose, I can't fall in love with you."  
>Rose paused, her heart began to race again, she could feel it in her throat as her tears welled up. Rose Tyler wanted to scream out as loud as she could about how much she loved The Doctor.<p>

Rose Tyler was taken aback by what happened next.

Rose felt her back collide with the stone wall violently, she was winded slightly but something within her told her to pretend it didn't hurt, She raised her hands to feel that The Doctor's head was pressed up against hers, their lips interlocked with each others, so tightly fitted that air couldn't be inhaled or exhaled. Rose's heart pounded intensely as she began to feel feelings she hadn't felt for a while. Rose Tyler felt alive.  
>She felt perfect.<br>Almost if The Doctor had just forgotten all he had said.  
>She didn't want him to let her go, the feeling of The Doctor holding her, hugging her, embracing her made her feel, truly infinite.<p>

"Christine, Was it you?" Maylarn asked.  
>"What?" Christine replied. "The Distress signal wasn't me no."<br>"Was it John?" She asked. "Come on Christine, You wanted help I gave it to you now you're to return the favour."  
>"Let me explain at dinner...We need to see how clever this Doctor is first."<p>

"Beauty and the beast... Nothing lasts forever." The Doctor whispered into Rose's ear.  
>Rose played with the buttons on The Doctor's jacket, she looked up at him tearily, almost as if she understood.<br>"You age and I can't stand to see you waste your life loving someone like me, I stay the same...Might change my face if something happens to me."  
>"Doctor..." Rose bit her lip, "Bad wolf."<br>"I took that from you."  
>"That's it though, you shouldn't have taken it all!" Rose grabbed The Doctor's hands. "Listen, let's sort one thing out at once. Get to the bottom of the call first."<p>

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed, Rose lead him into the dining room, sitting together, they waited patiently.

"Sorry about that." Maylarn said as she sat at the head of the table. Christina next to John.  
>"Right then! Let's begin!" The Doctor said eagerly. "Now then..."<br>"Well, I might as well start us off." Rose interrupted, taking The Doctor by surprise.  
>"Today when we met John. I couldn't help but noticing that he definitely was not from your planet, or from our time. I'm guessing more...Future, but then I noticed the stitching on your military jacket, Something I've seen before. In the future. Your boots are basic and your vest. Well it's a vest. So I took all of that and then noticed a familiar wristwatch, leather straps, big buttons, blue LED screen."<br>"He's con man, a time traveller con man, from the 51st Century." Rose smiled.  
>The Doctor stared at Rose in disbelief. "You're good." He said. "You're really good."<br>"Don't I know it."  
>"And Gwyneth, Your made, something struck me, when I had a seizure type thing in the TARDIS, I couldn't help but notice, Gwyneth said something very, very familiar."<br>"The things you've seen, the darkness, The Big Bad Wolf." The Doctor repeated.  
>"See, that's bloody good, how did you do it?" Rose asked.<br>"I don't know what you mean." Maylarn said, clearly annoyed at the cleverness Rose Tyler beheld.  
>"See, the way I look at it is, you've taken one of the most important key points in time, and now, as we speak a paradox is happening in Wales." The Doctor said, he leant forward. "And I know for a fact, John, also known as Captain John Hart isn't clever enough to travel with two using that watch, so how'd you do it...?"<br>"John...?" Christina looked at John, he looked at Christina. "You never told me that was a travel watch too..."  
>"Sorry." John muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.<br>"How'd you find out?"  
>"Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor Said. "We used to travel with him.<p>

"A Timelord and a con man, how very Jack." John laughed.  
>"Well."<br>"Rose...?" Christina asked.  
>"Yeah?" Rose paused, she looked at the question written upon her face, she nodded slowly.<br>"I'm going to take Christina downstairs." Rose said as Christina burst into tears.  
>The Doctor looked at Rose, beginning to feel as if she was acting suspicious.<p>

"You really didn't know John was a con man?" Asked Rose.  
>"I guess it goes with his personality though, i hope he hasn't conned me." Christina picked a piece of leaf from Rose's hair.<br>"Rose you have a twig in your hair..." She laughed.  
>"Oh." Rose blushed slightly. "Christina...?"<br>"You want it don't you?" Christina couldn't help but express a slight look of disappointment upon her face.  
>"I really love him." Rose pleaded.<br>"I'm not surprised you do!" Christine paused. "Okay." She Sat Rose on the floor opposite; "Close your eyes."  
>Rose did so, smiling nervously as she felt two hands being placed on her head. The hands didn't feel like Christina's, they were bigger, they were rough and one palm felt scarred in someway, Rose felt a breath upon her face, she tried to open her eyes to see who it was but she couldn't, it was almost as if she hadn't the strength to, or she didn't know how to, nor could she speak.<br>She suddenly felt like everything within her was burning, her heart was racing, her mind exploding with new feelings, she began to feel powerful and full of energy, energy that she hadn't felt since the day of The Doctor's last regeneration.  
><em>"I have to live on... Alone, it's the curse of the timelords."<br>"Rose."  
>"Give her back to me."<br>"There's no getting you back is there?"_

Rose suddenly felt the hands disconnect from her head, she lay on the floor in a heap.  
>"Rose, it's Christina, Rose, can you hear me?" Lady Christina sat over Rose Tyler. "When you said you'd help me."<br>"You did right." A male voice said from behind Christina. "Not long now and we can go."  
>"What about John."<br>"Oh, he runs into an old friend soon, don't worry about that." He smiled.  
>"She's waking up." Christina said as Rose began to sit up slowly.<br>"Oh." Rose rubbed her head effortlessly. "I'm..." She paused, her eyes widening. "It's me!" She smiled. "I'm back!" Rose looked around her, "Thank you!"  
>"You're welcome!" Christina laughed.<br>"Wait." Rose stopped. "Who are you?" Rose looked up at the man stood beside Christina, he had a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Oh, never mind that!" The man said, "You've a new life ahead of you!" The man had short brown hair; his eyes were of a hazel brown, he smiled a pearly white smile, only, Rose could tell that the smile was fake.<br>"The Doctor, where is he?" She asked, suddenly feeling excited.  
>"Dinner, They're waiting for us." Christina smiled.<br>"I'd better go." The strange man said, "I'll see you later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Rose and Christina sat back at the table. "Is she okay?" The Doctor hissed.  
>"Yep." Rose replied, popping the 'P'<br>The Doctor looked at Rose, he smiled at her for a moment.  
>"What...?" Rose laughed.<br>"You!" The Doctor laughed, he looked away again, to eat his dinner.  
>"So, Rose Tyler, I can't help but notice, you seem a lot happier!" Princess Maylarn said, she grinned across the table at her, Rose realised what she meant.<br>"Oh, yeah, thanks!" Rose laughed, blushing slightly.  
>"Might I get a part in this conversation?" Asked The Doctor.<br>"No, you can tell us what you know." Maylarn teased.  
>"And there's me thinking you were going to say something exciting."<br>"Well, your turn for now Doctor."  
>"Okay, I know Lady Christine is lying." He quickly said.<br>Silence broke out on the table.  
>"What?" Rose asked.<br>"Lady Christine. Isn't Lady Christine."  
>"Okay... Who am I then?" Christine snorted in disbelief to what The Doctor said.<br>"Well. I've seen you before, we've crossed paths on Earth, and I know for a fact that you are not Lady Christine, and you are not from this planet."

Rose began to panic at what The Doctor had just said.  
>"Your name is Lucy Saxon...Well, it wasn't Lucy Saxon to start with, but that's your married name."<br>"Wow. You're good." Captain John Laughed.  
>"No. Sorry Doctor, I think you have me caught up with someone else."<br>"No I haven't. Bio Dampers and perception filters don't work on me... Sorry." The Doctor said with a mouthful of carrots.  
>"Christine...?" Rose asked. "Is this true?"<br>"Rose."  
>Rose's head began to fill with thoughts, her mind beginning to burn, she could hear Who she thought was Christine's thoughts and feelings.<br>"Save it Lucy, you can start from the beginning and tell me why you're here."  
>Maylarn broke through the conversation by clapping slowly. "I must admit, Doctor, you and Rose have quite a talent, there, especially Rose, trusts anything with a pulse that girl!" She laughed.<br>Lucy looked at Rose in silence, she mouthed the word Sorry to her.  
>"Why are you saying sorry?" Rose asked.<p>

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" A voice tore through the atmosphere as he walked through the doors.  
>Rose's heart began to race suddenly as she felt the man's footsteps enter the room.<br>"Why it's the big bad wolf and little red riding hood!" He said. "All though, which one is which? you have a bit of a growl within you, don't you, Doctor!"  
>"How did you do it?" The Doctor said, staring ahead.<br>"Do what Doctor...?" The Man said. "Oh, it wasn't me this time!" He laughed. "I was asked to help!"  
>"What've you done?" The Doctor stood up.<br>Rose put her head down and tried her best to hide the pain within her increasing.  
>"Doctor, sit down." Maylarn ordered, "You as well."<br>"I hope you know I'll be charging you for how long it actually took you and Rose to realise it was a trap!"  
>Rose looked up slowly, her eyes were a shade of dim yellow, she was smirking. "Master." Rose whispered. "You're the master!" She laughed at the realisation. "Why did you want to help them to help us so much?" She asked.<p>

"Rose?" The Doctor spun in his seat to face Rose, he was taken aback by surprise when he saw the hint of Gold emerging from the woman's skin. "Oh. Rose." The Doctor sighed, he shook his head. "What have you done?" He whispered.  
>"A bit of jiggery pokery never hurt any one; Doctor!" The Master said as he laughed. "Now, I just wanted to add; this has nothing to do with me...In most parts anyway!"<br>"I had to." Lucy stood up, her fists clenched, her expression was of pure anger."I am sick to death of hearing about how you two are so perfect. You destroyed my life, Doctor." She said, walking over to the window, she laughed. "And when I heard that you've had a run in with Maylarn before, I thought what could be better, you'd be handing Rose to us on a platter!"

The Doctor had a look of disgust. "Lucy Saxon. I never thought you'd become like this."  
>"But I trusted you." Rose said.<br>"And I knew you would." Lucy snapped her fingers, she removed her ring and smiled as her original self showed, long blonde hair, bright, sparkling blue eyes and a smile to charm anyone. "I also developed a feeling of pity for you Rose Tyler. You are in love with a monster. A murderer, you ought to know how I ended up with The Master, You ought to know what I saw with him!" Lucy shook her head.  
>"You saw?" The Doctor asked.<br>The Master sat next to Lucy, he took her hand and closed his eyes. "I took her to the time war."  
>"The whole time war is Timelocked." The Doctor shook his head. "There's no way-"<br>"Isn't there...? Anyway, I took her to the Time War and show her how you dealt with it."  
>"You created so much Death Doctor. Just like you did with my family, you murdered each and every one of them."<br>"You committed Genesis, Doctor!" The master added.  
>"Is this true?" Rose asked, she suddenly closed her eyes and couldn't help but see it.<br>"You can see it Rose!" The master said. "Just think, he destroyed Lucy's family and then sent her off with me. He destroyed his own world."  
>"Rose?" The Doctor panicked. "How are you doing that. STOP IT NOW!" He stood up and screamed at the master. The Doctor didn't want Rose to see who he was. Who he couldn't help being. The past was buried, and The Doctor didn't want it to be uncovered.<br>"What does it feel like Doctor...? To have your world tore apart? Looks like your Rose Tyler is the big bad wolf, and she's about to huff, and puff...And blow your life away." Maylarn said, she laughed. "You brought this upon yourself."  
>"No, You'll kill her! STOP!" The Doctor pulled Rose, he shook her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rose stood up, looking around her, she seemed to be in a room, The decor was of a contrast of Gold and Silver, opposite her was a window, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Only, in front of the window were two figures.<em>

_"The Time War didn't end well." One of the figures said, his voice deep. This was The Master, Rose walked up behind him.  
>Lucy was stood gripping onto his shirt as they watched, buildings of infernos, there were familiar objects flying within the air. "Why aren't you with them?" Lucy asked in between sniffs. "Your people all dying together, and you're with me!"<br>"They hate me Lucy! I fled, I was so scared. I didn't want to die..."  
>"I knew you'd be up here." The Doctor said, startling The Master and Lucy. Rose Spun around. "Doctor, It's me!" She looked at the man with the familiar face, he had large ears and a button nose, she realised that The Doctor she saw was the Doctor she met before his regeneration.<em>

* * *

><p>"No, Stop!" The Doctor said, "Wake her up now, I can see her in my memory, stop! If you do this you will destroy the whole of Reality!"<p>

"Oh, but I'm having so much fun, Doctor!" Lucy yelled.  
>"Fun's over, You've won. Now stop." The Doctor pleaded.<br>"Why don't you do it Doctor?" The Master asked, laughing slightly.  
>"You know I can't do that, I'd kill her!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And you've brought humans with you, you absolute ape, You'll kill them!" The Doctor yelled.<em>

_"Oh, I think you'll find I brought A human." The Master said. "She's merely a hologram!"  
>"You're supposed to be fighting a war with us!"<br>"And YOU!"The Master said. Lucy grabbing his shirt tighter.  
>"That's the Doctor, he's different...?" She half whispered in The Master's ear.<br>"Come Doctor, Meet Lucy, who You sent off with me!" The Master looked down at Lucy, "Who you met was him in the future. It's all confusing isn't it!" The Master laughed.  
>"Are you here to fight?" The Doctor asked, his face a look of fury.<br>"No."  
>"Then so be it." The Doctor stormed out of the room, Rose following him.<br>"Doctor?" Rose asked.  
>"Who are you" The Doctor asked arrogantly.<br>"Rose, my name is Rose. I'm a friend of Sarah Jane Smith's..." She said.  
>"And what are you doing here...?"<br>"Well, I'm from the future." The Doctor stopped.  
>"That's impossible, we're time locked. Can't you see the Daleks out there? They've time locked us!"<br>"Apparently not!" Rose laughed.  
>The Doctor shook his head, instructing Rose to hide, he ran off down the corridor.<em>

* * *

><p>"Time is going to repeat itself if Rose is there! If time changes..Master, you need to stop!" The Doctor warned. "I'll kill her if I interfere, please, I'm ..." The Doctor paused. "I'm begging you!"<br>"Awe, he's begging us!" Lucy patronized.  
>"She follows you." The Master said. "Right behind you."<br>"Lucy, I think you should stop now." Maylarn said.  
>"You go into the control room, everything's going into meltdown. Rose is there with you, but you don't see her. She can see how much you're struggling."<br>"Stop, You're going to destroy everything." The Doctor Ran round to the master, he stood up to face the Doctor. "Oh no Doctor, we want you to realise that time is a precious thing, and however it's rewritten."  
>"You'll still have problems at the heart of it." Lucy finished. "Rose."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Doctor." Rose cried. The Doctor spun around.<br>"I told you to hide!"  
>"Remember this... I love you!" She hissed, her eyes began to glow, her body began to burst into many different colours.<br>"Rose, Stop!" The Doctor yelled, he ran across the control room and hit a button, sending the planet into lockdown.  
>"DOCTOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The Master yelled as him and Lucy entered the control room.<br>"We're monsters."  
>Rose began to lift into the air. "I can stop this. You're not a murderer. You're The Doctor. You help" Rose cried, her face filled with light.<em>

* * *

><p>YOU'RE CHANGING HISTORY!" The Doctor threw his fist into The Master's face, Captain John instantly got up and held him back.<br>"Oh Doctor, don't like it do we? Rose Tyler's Destroying Gallifrey, Rose Tyler's committing Geneside...Again!" The Master laughed hysterically as he tasted the blood on his lip. "Don't those memories hurt?"  
>The Doctor suddenly began to cry, taking everyone by surprise. "You're killing her." The Doctor said.<br>"That's enough now stop!" Maylarn shouted, she stood up and ran to Rose, closing her eyes and placing her hands on Rose Tyler's face.  
>"Maylarn NO!" John screamed at the princess... It was too late.<br>Both Maylarn and Rose began to scream, their screams were ear piercing.  
>"Maylarn!" John ran to her and tried to pull her away, but all he did was make it worse, the screaming became louder, and louder.<br>"JOHN STOP!" The Doctor said. "Just leave her, you will have to wait."  
>The Doctor bit his lip as silence suddenly fell between Maylarn and Rose.<p>

Lucy looked up at the master, her face filled with pleasure. "Look at that Doctor..." Lucy Saxon placed a hand on The Doctor's face, she brushed his cheek with her thumb. "The Woman you loved Destroyed your planet."

"You know..." The Master added. "I never would have thought a better way than to destroy The Doctor by using Rose"


	8. Chapter 8

**When I was writing this – I was listening to I need a Doctor by DR. Dre Skylar Gray's lyrics are so good. **

**Chapter Seven**

Silence fell between everyone as Rose fell from her chair to the floor. The Doctor ran around after her, flying to his knees and shaking her violently "Rose, wake up!" He shouted, his hearts racing. "What have you done?"  
>"You've taken this too far!" Captain John yelled as he tried to wake Maylarn.<br>"Maylarn!" Lucy said also running to Maylarn. "GET AWAY." John yelled, pushing Lucy away, she fell into The Master.  
>"Doctor. I'm sorry." Lucy said, she began to cry through panic. "I wanted too see you suffer."<br>The Doctor Couldn't hear what anyone around him were saying, everything seemed muffled, all he could see was Rose, he tried to find a pulse. "Rose, wake up. Please, come on!" The Doctor said, he was indulged in panic.

"YOU!" Mickey screamed as he ran through the room. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" He pushed The master up against the wall."How could you!"  
>"SHE'S PROBABLY BETTER OFF DEAD!" Lucy screamed at Mickey.<br>The master laughed. "Lucy's right!" He raised his eyebrows.  
>The Doctor stood up, he walked over to Lucy. "If she's dead. You are going to regret this." The Doctor hissed. "Both of you."<br>"I'm not! Look at you, You're contagious, she was turning into a monster with you anyway! LOOK AT HER SHE KILLED THEM TIMELORDS FOR YOU!" Lucy screamed. "She was just a young girl!"  
>"And so are you and I tell you what-"<br>"Don't even make any more threats." The Master said, pushing Mickey off him. "She wanted to show you what it was like to lose something and have to deal with that loss." The master laughed in The Doctor's angry face. "Look at you, you loved her didn't you, you fell in love with a human."  
>"She's not just a human." The Doctor stated. "She's Rose Tyler."<br>"Oh, so she's more than a Human now?" Mickey laughed. "You don't see it do you doctor..." Mickey paused in thought. "This is your fault. All of it! She changed for you, look at her!" The Doctor spun around and stared at Rose who was laying on the floor.  
>"She wanted to at least show you that she wasn't just a human. I saw that in her, and now... She's dead!" Mickey growled. "You're blind Doctor."<p>

Gwyneth entered the Room. "Rose isn't dead." whispered. "I'm sorry John but Maylarn is."  
>John shook his head in anger. "She's dead." John repeated. "She's gone."<br>The Doctor didn't say anything, instead, he picked up Rose Tyler and carried her to the TARDIS, laying her on the floor beside the controls.

Mickey and Gwyneth burst through. They looked at the doctor who was sat on the floor, his head against the controls.  
>"You can't leave The Master and Lucy there." he shouted. "They'll destroy that place."<br>"Watch me." The Doctor said. "Kelthorp is a disgusting planet."  
>"Doctor." Gwyneth muttered.<br>"Mickey take her to the changing rooms, I'm taking her home." The Doctor said.  
>"No." Gwyneth said. "I don't want to go home, I don't have anyone there, my cousins have all moved away, my mum and dad have practically disowned me."<br>"Tough." The Doctor ordered slyly.  
>"No." Mickey stated. "You're not sending her back."<br>"She has to go Mickey." The Doctor said. He stood up and pulled a lever, twisting the different dials.  
>"You're not taking me back there!" Gwyneth yelled, she instantly ran towards the door, as she reached them, the slammed shut. "NO!" Gwyneth screamed. "I'm not going home!"<br>"You have to, I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "Back to Cardiff."  
>Mickey shook his head. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.<br>"She can't stay here."  
>"Then let her stay with me!"<br>"I can't she's from the past, you're from the future, it would never work!"  
>"Then let us try!" Mickey begged, almost shedding a tear. "Don't do this Doctor, she was in Kelthorp in the future so why?"<br>"I'm sorry." The Doctor simply replied.

* * *

><p>Gwyneth collapsed to the floor in tears. Mickey kneeling down beside her, he hugged her tightly.<br>The Doctor left the TARDIS controls and sat back down over Rose Tyler, thinking about how to wake her.  
>The Doctor closed his eyes, awakening his past memories, the Timewar.<br>_"Remember I Love you!"  
>The Doctor looked around at everyone in the room, he noticed that the controls he'd switched weren't working. And in fact, This Rose was destroying everything, the Daleks, the TimeLords... Everything.<br>"Doctor." Rose fell to the floor; "You need to remember this:" Rose looked down at The Doctor. "You regenerate because I absorb the Heart of the TARDIS."  
>"Open the heart, let her absorb half of the bad wolf, only half!"<br>_

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened his eyes, the TARDIS had come to a stop. "I'll give you five minutes." The Doctor said to Mickey.<br>Mickey gave The Doctor a look of fury as he stood Gwyneth up, they stepped outside of the TARDIS. Gwyneth closed her eyes and held her breath.  
>"Four minutes encounting." An american accent said to Mickey as both Gwyneth and Mickey left.<br>"Jack?" Mickey asked? Captain Jack Harkness was stood outside the TARDIS, One hand behind his back, the other in front as he was glancing at his watch. "I'm here to collect Gwyneth." He said. Jack was dressed in a world war two trench coat, with beige boots and an army suit underneath.  
>"Gwyneth?" Jack asked.<p>

Gwyneth nodded, she faced Mickey, her eyes were full of sorrow.  
>"I'll miss you." Mickey said, brushing a hair out of her face.<br>Gwyneth nodded. "It was great while it lasted." She sniffed slightly.  
>Mickey let out a big sigh before throwing himself at her, he kissed her, to Gwyneth, the kiss was amazing, and it was what felt like an eternity. as they pulled away, Mickey began to mumble something.<br>"I..."

Gwyneth pressed her finger against his lips. "Don't say it." She said. "Look after Rose, She remembers right up until she killed The Timelords. If she ever finds out she killed the Timelords... I don't think she'd be able to cope."

Mickey nodded. "Look after her, Jack" Mickey said as he touched knuckles with Jack Harkness. "Because if you don't..."  
>"She has a home and stuff ready for her." Jack reassured. "She'll be fine!"<br>Mickey hugged Gwyneth once more before stepping back into the TARDIS. He slowly closed the door, leaning against it and inhaling deeply.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes." The Doctor said as he opened the heart of the TARDIS.<br>Mickey half closed his eyes, watching slightly as he watched the blinding light move around the TARDIS, spiralling around Rose Tyler, he watched as it entered her body, making her rise slightly, sparks of energy began to flare from Rose as golden lights flew back into the TARDIS.  
>"What're you doing?" Mickey shouted across the TARDIS.<br>"Taking part of the Bad Wolf from Rose."  
>"Not all of it...?"<br>"No. I can't do that to her... Not again." The Doctor shook his head.  
>"Oh." Mickey said.<br>The Doctor closed the heart up, he walked around the TARDIS, standing over Rose, he watched as she gasped for air, her eyes fluttered open, The Doctor avoided her gaze, his look was of heartbreak, sorrow and sadness, slowly, Rose raised a hand in the air.  
>The Doctor took it, and then her other hand, helping her to her feet, they stood facing each other, holding hands. Rose searched for The Doctor's eye contact, but he was refusing to let her have it.<br>"Doctor." Rose said. "Doctor look at me!" Rose said, she squeezed his hands. "Doctor, please."  
>The Doctor suddenly looked up, his eyes were filled with tears, his nose was red and his lip was quivering. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.<br>Rose suddenly burst into tears also, wrapping her arms around The Doctor, they stood for a moment, until Rose looked up at him. The Doctor returned her gaze, slowly moving into one another, their lips interlocked, The Doctor ran his hands up and down Rose Tyler's back passionately.

Mickey smith watched tearily as Rose and The Doctor both pulled away, Rose let go of him and slowly looked at Mickey, she walked over to him and hugged him silently. Mickey gave her a look that she's only ever seen once, it was a look of grief. Mickey was grieving for his loss.  
>Mickey slowly walked past Rose and The Doctor. "Mickey." The Doctor said. Mickey stopped, he didn't turn to face the Doctor. "You might want to check how much of a hero Gwyneth actually is." The Doctor smiled as Rose wrapped her arms around his waist.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

The Doctor and Rose were sat on her bed, both with their legs crossed, facing each other, talking quietly. They talked a lot since that night.  
>"Doctor..." Rose pondered. "I was in the Time War."<br>"Yeah. You was." The Doctor said, sighing. "You watched me kill my race." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hands. "What I tell you now is who I was, before I met you."  
>Rose nodded in acceptance.<br>"The Daleks had caused so much destruction, and I was so angry, Rose, we tried to stop them, we tried so hard, everything we did and it all seemed useless, we couldn't stop them, at all. The Daleks had time locked us into the war, whilst destroying worlds, killing our brothers and sisters of time.  
>The bigger Timelords fled for their lives, leaving their people to defend their wives, their children, friends and everything that mattered to them. They left us to deal with this... Catastrophe if you please. But back then the Daleks were so powerful, we couldn't stand a chance...<br>I had a decision.  
>A decision to chose between the universe or my own planet, if I wiped out the Daleks, the universe would be fine. If they destroyed us...Let's just say, you wouldn't be here..."<br>The Doctor took a deep breath in. "I chose the universe, destroying every Timelord and Dalek on and surrounding Gallifrey.  
>"Why can't I remember that bit?" Rose asked.<br>"From what I can remember... You blacked out." The Doctor lied.

"But do you see why We can't be together in this way?" The Doctor asked.  
>Rose nodded stiffly. "But..." Rose paused. "Can't we just..."<br>"We can live with how long we have got together, but that day will come and we will lose each other."  
>"Then why waist time, live like it's your last day?" Rose begged.<br>"Rose, ever since I met you I've been doing that." The Doctor said, he laughed and lay back on the bed.  
>"To be honest so have I..." Rose agreed, she lay next to him, cuddling into his side.<br>"I just don't want us to be living in this fairytale and wake up to realise reality hardly ever has a happy ending."  
>"What makes you thing we won't have a happy ending?" Rose asked looking up at The Doctor.<br>"Look at us, we're so close, we're happy in each other's company, there's always going to be something to destroy that."  
>Silence fell upon Rose and The Doctor as they both were submerged in deep thought.<p>

"What happened to The Master and Lucy?" Rose asked.  
>"I left them on Kelthorp." The Doctor said. "They killed their queen."<br>"How?"  
>"She saved you." The Doctor Looked down. "By saving you... She killed herself." He looked down at Rose.<br>Rose sighed as she buried her head deeper into The Doctor's shirt.

* * *

><p>Mickey smith scrolled down the pages of 'Google'<br>_'Cardiff Times:  
>MISSING GIRL FOUND.<br>Missing girl, Gwyneth Elizabeth Cooper was found just yesterday, told the Times that she was taken by a man to a place out of Cardiff. She also added: 'I was saved, by a man, and I swear to you, no one will ever meet a man like him. His name is Mickey Smith, and he saved me. Thank you.'  
><em>Mickey smiled wearily as he scrolled down.  
><em>"CHARLES DICKENS SPEAKS OF YOUNG CARDIFF GIRL SAVING LIVES!"<em>  
>Mickey clicked the link, he looked at a picture to see the woman was Gwyneth.<br>The Article read:  
><em>'The missing girl, Gwyneth Elizabeth Cooper set up her life, working in a funeral home, she was caring and beautiful. I met her two new friends, One named The Doctor, and another; Rose Tyler, Who Gwyneth later sacrificed herself to save.<br>'Dickens has produced a book about ghosts and Gwyneth cooper is said to be a main character within the book. One of our journalists took their time to read the book and they told the times that it was a gripping text and if this is similar to what Gwyneth did to save everyone, then she truly is someone to be remembered.  
>Gwyneth Cooper died in a fire on Christmas day, saving Dickens and his friends.'<em>

* * *

><p>"She was such an important person, Mickey." The Doctor said as he stood at the doorway.<br>"She was anyway." Mickey replied stiffly. "Without those stories." He snapped the laptop shut. "I have to see her again."  
>"She won't remember you, after that report to the Cardiff Times, Jack wiped her memory."<br>"Why?" Mickey asked.  
>"I asked him to." The Doctor said. "She fell in love with someone from the future, it's important for her to move on."<br>"There's a woman in the future, her name is Gwen cooper, she works for the police...Saving lives and helping others, she's Gwyneth's great, great, great, great, great grand daughter, or something like that, anyway." The Doctor laughed. "Too many greats, anyway, the point is, time must go on, she meets someone like you and falls in love again."  
>"And what have I got?" Mickey asked.<br>"Me and Rose." The Doctor said. "A friendship that cannot be forgotten."  
>Rose joined The Doctor at the bedroom door.<br>"And I'm going to be living in the TARDIS, with you two whilst you're all lov-ey dov-ey?"  
>"No." Rose said. "No, you're not." Rose shook her head.<br>The Doctor winked at Rose as he walked down to the control room.

"Where to next?" Rose asked The Doctor as she and Mickey climbed down the spiral stairs.  
>"Wherever she takes us I guess."<br>"Can we make a trip before we go somewhere again...?" Mickey asked as he ran down the stairs in a rush.  
>"Yeah, sure. The Doctor said. "Where to?"<br>"6:00 at my grandma's flat." Mickey said. "I phoned her and said I'd be there for six."  
>The Doctor nodded.<br>"The day she dies." Mickey added.  
>"Okay." The Doctor switched the dial and hit a switch before, finally extending his arm to pull a lever.<p>

The Tardis landed. "Give yourself a moment, we don't want a memory like Rose's." The Doctor prompted as he passed Rose her jacket. "We'll go and sit outside." Rose and The Doctor both left the TARDIS, they sat on the wall outside Barbara Smith's house.  
>"Do you think he'll stop it?"<br>"No, he can't..." The Doctor muttered as Mickey smith slowly walked to the front door. "It's already happened.

Mickey Smith slowly unlocked the front door, he stepped in and was welcomed by a smell of his favorite; Cider apples. He looked down...  
>Lying at the bottom of the stairs was Barbara Smith, her breathing was shallow. "Mickey, you came." She smiled softly, taking his hand as she struggled to speak.<br>"I promised you I would!" Mickey whispered wearily. "Let me help you." He said.  
>"No, no." Barbara said softly. "It's time I go now... Mickey." Barbara said. She looked up into Mickey's eyes. "You came back into my life." She smiled. "I don't know how you did it but all those years... You came!" She laughed painfully.<br>"I changed for you gran!" Mickey began to cry, "You brought me up."  
>"And I brought you up not to cry, boy!"Barbara joked. "Mickey, I love you."<br>"I love you too!" Mickey said, he hugged his gran as she drew her last breath, her eyes fell shut and her the life of Barbara Smith faded from her body.  
>Mickey stood up, taking Barbara's throw from the sofa, he covered her with it before finally, slipping through the door.<br>"In the morning, you and I find her." Mickey told Rose. "She's gone."

Both The Doctor and Rose stood up and placed an arm around Mickey. "I think we should do something enjoyable this time." The Doctor suggested.  
>"Definitely." Mickey agreed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well!<br>Please tell me what you think!  
>GoodBad/Okay/Great?  
>Let me know!<br>Please be friendly!  
>I love taking advice!<br>Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

**Kayleigh x **


End file.
